TwInS eFfEcT
by Rainbowprincess2408
Summary: there will be two new students coming to gakuen alice! what bother's our beloved characters is that the teachers are very respective of them! and what is reaaly the reason why they came to the school? sophiaXnatsumeXmikanXhayate R&R plz!
1. prologue

Summary: new students came to gakuen alice!! They're very powerful and they're….twins!! What would these twins be in the life of our beloved NATSUMIKAN??!!

Disclaimer: I do not own gakuen alice and all its characters, but I do own my special characters!!

Review plz…. Criticism gladly accepted!! Flames? Don't care!!

Keep sending those reviews plz!!

Now on with the story…

PROLOUGE

_In the mansion…._

"_do we have to do this??"_ asked a blond haired boy with aqua blue eyes and well built body figure.

"_Oh come on, how many times I have to tell you, we really have to go" _answered a long blond hair with small curls at the end of her hair. She has aqua blue eyes and her body has the perfect curves all the guys would be drooling off.

Well, you have guessed it, they're twins and they're perfectly handsome and beautiful.

"_where are we going again, Sophia??" _ asked the boy

"_to gakuen alice, hayate" _answered the girl

"_so that means we wouldn't be able to keep our career and our lives as prince and princess? _Asked the disappointed hayate

"_no, it's not like that, we would still be having our career but inside the academy. About our life as royalties, maybe we can get over it." _Answered the not-so-sure Sophia

"_and what do you mean by maybe-we-can-get-over-it??" _asked the pissed hayate

"_well you see onii-chan, we will be able to experience the life of ordinary humans!!" _answered by a happy Sophia

"_well, as you see onee-chan, how can we do that if we lived such a easy life then being ordinary??" _answered the worried hayate

"_don't worry, we'll return back to normal after we made our mission successful" _ defended by Sophia

" _I sure hope you know what your doing my dear sister" _ said the worried but disappointed hayate

" _I sure am" _ answered a confident Sophia


	2. the arrival of the amazing twins

* * *

I don't own gakuen alice or any of its character, but I do own my special characters!!!

Chapter1

_Waaahhh!!!! I'm gonna be late again!!! Wwaahh!!! I have to hurry!!! It's jin-jin's class!!! Arghh!!! Why do I have to be late at his class!!!?? He will surely give another detention!!_ _Arrgghh!!!_ Shouted a very panicked 14 yr old girl with chocolate orbs and hazel brown hair. Her hair was tied in two pigtails.

Yup, you guessed it right, it's our very own heroine Mikan Sakura a.k.a. nullifier girl. Mikan ran at her full speed and when she turned in a corner…..

THUD!!

Mikan suddenly bumped at a raven haired boy with a muscular body perfect for every girl's prince charming.

Yeah, right again. She bumped at the ever so cool Natsume Hyuuga a.k.a. black cat.

"_watch it polka!! Or should I say, strawberries??!!"_ asked the famous natsume hyuuga with a smirked playing on his face.

"_natsume you hentai!! Will you stop looking at my underwear you perverted freak!!"_

Shouted the angry mikan but a shade of pink is seen on her porcelain face.

"_why should I?? I'm not the one who's looking, it's you who's showing it to me.. __**BAKA**__"_ answered by the cool natsume with is eyes close and face up proudly while emphasizing the word _baka._

Mikan was about to answer back but she then realize that she was going to be extremely late so instead she just rushed back to the classroom.

"_Stupid girl"_ muttered by natsume while looking at mikan's retreating figure.

(I won't be introducing other characters anymore.)

"_YOU'RE LATE AGAIN MISS SAKURA!!" _ shouted by the very angry jinno-sensei

"_gomen sensei"_ answered by the very embarrassed mikan with her face down at the floor as if the one she's talking to is right beneath her.

(A/N: let's skip the "torturing part" of jinno'sensei we all know what's gonna happen right??)

"_arrgghh!! How could this be??!! He gave me a week detention??!!" _ cried mikan.

"_it's your fault baka for being late, AGAIN." _Answered by hotaru while polishing her baka gun made especially for idiots like mikan sakura.

"_mou, hotaru, I won't be late if the ever so almighty Natsume hyuuga tripped me a while ago". _ Answered by mikan who was crying her eyes out already…

(after the week's detention…)

"_ohayo minna-san!!" _ greeted by a very energetic mikan.

"_ohayo mikan-san!!" _ answered by some of her classmates.

"_HH-OO-TT-AA-RR-UU!!!!"_ shouted by mikan while trying to give hotaru a big bear hug

**BAKA. BAKA. BAKA.**

"_itai hotaru!! You meanie!!" _ cried mikan while rubbing her huge lumped on her forehead.

"_are you okay mikan-san??"_ asked by a very worried yuu.

"_hai. Thanks for the concern yuu!! It's just hotaru is being meanie again."_ Complained by the almost-to-tears mikan.

" _it's just that I don't want you to spread your idiotic germs to me."_ Answered by the emotionless hotaru.

After a few minutes………..

"_ohayo my dear students!!!" _ greeted joyfully by their ever so girly teacher. He was wearing a pink tuck in shirt with matching low waist pants and a hat with a few frills on it. Yup, it is narumi-sensei.

"_alright class!! I have an announcement for all!!" _ said narumi-sensei with the hint of excitement on his girly face.

"_all right now, you may enter." _ He gestured two students to enter the class

A lot of "oohh" and "ahh" can be heard inside the said class. Boys were drooling and girls are having hearts on their eyes.

"_uuhhmm… I guess you may introduce your selves now." _ Narumi sensei said while showing them a smile.

The two students nodded and then spoke.

"_ohayo minna-san" _ the two chorused together.

"_konnichiwa minna-san, I'm Sophia Miharu, 14 yrs old." _ Introduced by the girl with a long blond hair with aqua blue eyes and fair complexion. You can see her perfect body curves with what she was wearing. She was wearing a plain but elegant white dress with flower prints on it.

"_konnichiwa minna-san, I'm Hayate Kazaf, 14yrs old." _ Introduced by the boy with blond hair and aqua blue eyes and fair complexion. You can see his well built body with huge biceps with what he was wearing. He was wearing a fit black t-shirt with baggy pants.

"_please to meet you minna-san, we hope that we'll have a good time together." _ The two chorused again and smiled which made the boys melt and girls faint. _"and together we're called the amazing twins." _ Then they bowed together

"_well, I assume class you can see that they're twins.chuckles. Well then, any questions?" _ asked their teacher

"_what's their star ranking?"_

"_What class type are they?"_

"_who's their partner?"_

"_are they taken?"_

"_Who's older?"_

"_What's their alice?"_

"_why are they called amazing twins?"_

"_Well, I see you have so many questions,sweat dropped ehehe." _ Narumi said, _"Well then," _ he continued, _"I'll leave it to them if they want me to tell you these things..." _he then looked at the twins, then the twins nodded in respond, gesturing him to continue.

"_Well, first of all, their both special top star students." _ A lot of uh?" can be heard inside the classroom after the teacher said their star ranking. Just then the boy named Yuu raised his hand and narumi saw it.

"_Yes, Yuu? Is their any problem?" _ He asked. The boy stood strait and answered. _"Sensei, I thought that the highest ranking is special star like natsume-kun, how come we never knew about the special top star?" _ He asked with hint confusion on his tone.

" _Ah, yes, about that, they are very skilled in using their __alices__ and that made them stronger" _ narumi answered knowingly.

"_what do you mean alices sensei?" _ asked again by the very confused Yuu.

"_well, they are multi-alice. That means they have more than one alice."_ Narumi explained

A lot of "ohhs" and "ahhs" can be heard in the class.

"_what are their alices?" _ asked a random boy. Narumi looked at the twins and Hayate answered to the class.

"_my alices are barrier alice, wind alice and also healing alice." _ He answered _"and for my sister she has…" _ but he was cut off by Sophia.

" _I have the nullification alice, fire alice and water alice and healing alice." _ She answered.

(A/N: I really planned on making Sophia stronger than hayate.)

A lot of "ohhs" and "ahhs" can be heard again in the class. Then silence came until It was broken down by a permy haired girl.

"_what ability type are they?" _ the girl named sumire asked with hearts on her eyes.

"_well, their, uhmm," _ narumi hesitated but continued. _" they're dangerous and special ability." _ He answered

"_huh??" _ the class answered together. Even natsume was confused about having two ability classes.

"_well, they can be dangerous class or special ability. It depends on them what they like." _ Narumi answered. _´but they don't like a life threatening alice bec. They're at DA. It's just because they're too powerful." _ Narumi answered which made the students shut their mouths.

"_about who's older, I think it's Hayate who's older by 1 minute am I right?" _ narumi asked while holding his chin in a thinking position.

"_indeed, I am older than Sophia but she is stronger than me chuckles but she acts as if she's older." _ Hayate answered while smiling which made the girls faint again.

"_but we call each other oniichan and oneechan. Because we respect each other well." _ Sophia added then smiled the same to his brother which made the boys faint this time.

"_yeah we really do." _ Hayate smiled to his sister.

"_oh by the way, we're not taken yet and that's because my brother and I are not interested in it." _ Sophia answered which made the boys and girls cry.

"_yeah because we only love each other," _hayate continued which made the boys and girls cry more.

"_but we're friendly, and we are hoping that you'll be our friends." _ Sophia said, with this the boys and girls were rejoicing.

"_we're called amazing twins because as you can see, we're twins and because of our alices they consider us amazing. That's why we were known as the amazing twins," _ hayate said .

"_we're called by that name only on special purposes and important events. You'll know more next time, when we become close to each other. We promise_." Sophia added which made the class not ask anymore about the amazing twins thing.

"_about their partner, well, I think you two will be partnered together with another partner. That makes four of you in a group. So that the two of you and those two from the other group would not be separated." _ Narumi explained while looking to the twins. Then the twins smiled at him saying that they liked the idea.

Then narumi shifted his gaze to the students then said,

"_How about being Natsume-kun's and mikan-chan's partners?? The four of you be partners and can be divided into two if needed that means Natusme-kun and Sophia-sama and Hayate-sama and mikan-chan or Sophia-sama and mikan-chan and hayate-sama and natsume-kun??" _ narumi explain to the class which made the class shocked then suddenly

"_**WHHAATT??!!"**_ The class roared all together.

* * *

okay guyz.. thanks for reading!! review plz!! critisism accepted flames, don't care.. keep those reviews plz!!

love yah minna-san!! mwwaaaahhh!!!!!!!

nxt chapter:

the identity of the amazing twins!!!!


	3. what’s with the amazing twins?

Then narumi shifted his gaze to the students then said,

"_How about being Natsume-kun's and mikan-chan's partners?? The four of you be partners and can be divided into two if needed that means Natsume-kun and Sophia-sama and Hayate-sama and mikan-chan or Sophia-sama and mikan-chan and hayate-sama and natsume-kun??" _ Narumi explain to the class which made the class shocked then suddenly

"_**WHHAATT??!!"**_ The class roared all together.

**(i do not own gakuen alice!!! but i own my speccial characters!!!)**

* * *

Chapter 3: what's with the amazing twins??

The twins just smiled and looked at narumi. Then Sophia went near narumi and whispered, _"Sensei, I think it's improper if you call us –Sama inside the classroom." _ Sophia whispered good for only narumi to hear.

"_Demo, it is improper for me to do so." _Narumi defended. Then hayate walked near them and said.

"_We prefer more if you treat us as normal students here. And that's an order." _Hayate commanded that made Sophia smiled.

"_Geez, I can't win with you two. (sigh) okay then only inside the classroom." _ Narumi answered. Hayate winked at Sophia and Sophia gave hayate one of her best smiles. The class saw this and the class faint again.

"_It seems that fainting is one of my students favorite hobby, isn't?" _ Narumi said while controlling his laughter.

"_It seems so." _ The twins' chorused together (sweat dropped)

"_So let's see, because you're partners are seated together at the back row, you two seat together in front of them." _ Narumi said while looking at the space in front of mikan and natsume's row.

The twins looked at their seat and smiled when the saw mikan and natusme looking at them.

"_This would be interesting." _ The two thought together.

"_Now then take you seats and I have to announce something." _ Narumi said.

"_Hai sensei" _the two answered then proceeded to their seats.

"_Now for my announcement, we will have a meeting so you'll have time to get to know you new classmates!! Adieu!" _ Narumi bid his girly goodbye which made the students say. _"Gay" _…

"_Konnichiwa Sophia-chan, hayate-kun!!" _ Greeted by mikan which made the twins looked at their back.

"_Tch, polka. They're not deaf you know. Or you're planning to make then deaf??" _ Natsume teased with a smirk on his face.

"_Mou natsume!! I'm just greeting them!!" _ Mikan defended.

"_Well, I guess the idiot's way of greeting is far the ordinary." _ Natsume answered with a bored tone on his voice.

"_Hmp. Meanie" _mikan said then she faced at the twins again.

"_Konnichiwa!! I'm mikan sakura!!" _ Mikan introduced herself to the twins.

"_Konnichiwa mikan-chan." _ The twins chorused together.

"_You know what, I noticed you always chorus together." _ Mikan said with one of her hands holding her chin in a thinking position.

By this time the class were already looking at them because the would like to know more about the twins.

"_Oh about that." _ Hayate answered. Then smiled, _"it's because we were never separated that's why we always think the same." _ He answered.

"_What the other wants, the other one wants too. What the other hates, the other one hate too". _ Sophia added. _"That's the way we are." _ She finished.

A lot of "oohhs" and "ahhs" can be heard.

"_By the way, we don't know your last name." _ Mikan added.

The twins looked at each other then answered. _"It's Hitachi" _

"_Hitachi??" _ Mikan asked again

"_Yes it is." _ Sophia answered

"_It seems you have the same last name as the royalties of Japan." _ Hotaru suddenly walked in.

The twins just smiled.

"_I don't think I said anything funny." _ Hotaru said with a hint of irritation on her voice.

"_Gommen, it's just you were so informed of the outside." _ Hayate said

"_Oh is that so." _Hotaru started to walked away when Sophia suddenly hold her hand.

_(Her hand is so soft) _hotaru thought. _"What do you want?" _ Hotaru said with a hint of boredom.

Sophia smiled and said, _"I want to know more about the school, I was hoping if you'll help me." _ She answered.

_(She's too beautiful to be true.) _ Hotaru thought again. _"You have your partners to do that." _ She answered. Then Sophia let go of her hand and stood straight.

"_I would like to invite you, mikan-chan, natsume-kun and ruka-kun to our house." _ Sophia said while looking at his brother.

"_We would like to know more about the school and about you guys too." _ Hayate said.

"_Your house? I think you mean you dormitory rooms?" _ Mikan asked

"_No, we mean our house." _ Sophia answered.

"_So let's go?" _ Hayate offered.

"_Sure I'll go, just wait for us, will do something first." _ Hotaru said plainly.

"_Ah, don't worry about hyuuga and nogi. They'll go." _ Hotaru added.

"_Well I guess we'll meet later?" _ Hayate said and bid his goodbye.

"_Sure," _hotaru ended and left while natsume, ruka and mikan were trailing behind her.

"_Are you really sure about this?" _ Hayate asked her sister while looking at the retreating figure of the four.

"_Yes, we can't stop it." _ Sophia answered. _"Let's go now" _she ended and the twins went to their way.

In hotaru's lab………………………………..

"_So imai, what made you think we agree to come with you?" _ Asked by a bored natsume.

"_By the way I look at you hyuuga, you are interested in those two," answered hotaru while fixing something on her bag._

"_What makes you think of it huh?" _ Asked again by a more bored natsume

"_Come on hyuuga, I know you heard it too when narumi-sensei called them –Sama right? You just didn't show it but I noticed you want to know why." _ Hotaru answered coldly.

"_Tch" _was only what natsume answered.

"_So what are you planning imai?" _Asked by ruka to lessen the tension that was being built by natsume and hotaru.

"_We're going in their house to know more about them." _ Hotaru answered plainly.

"_Ano, what are you guys talking about?" _ Asked by a confused mikan

"_Baka" _chorused by natsume and hotaru

"_Meanie" _is all what mikan said

"_You see, mikan-san, we were wondering why narumi-sensei called them –Sama." _ Answered by ruka.

_**Flashback………..**_

"_How about being Natsume-kun's and mikan-chan's partners?? The four of you be partners and can be divided into two if needed that means Natsume-kun and __**Sophia-sama**__ and __**Hayate-sama**__ and mikan-chan or __**Sophia-sama**__ and mikan-chan and __**hayate-sama**__ and natsume-kun??" Narumi explain to the class which made the class shocked then suddenly_

"_And also why they have their own house." _ Ruka ended.

"_ohh… I see..." _answered by mikan.

"_thank goodness" _the three thought at the same time.

"_I think it was all just an accident!!" _ mikan answered happily.

"_because they thought their room was a house because it is too big!! And narumi –sensei just made a mistake on calling them –sama!!" _ mikan ended with a big smile on her face.

The three was just left dumbfounded …..

"_mikan….." _ Was all what they can say……

* * *

that's all folks!! reviews please!! if i don't have enough reviews fro this one, i think i might just delete it because it is not interesting... huhuhuhu...

by the way thanks to...

ladalada---- my first reviewer 

niceladysakura 

Hunni Chan 

ladalada 

for the first ones who placed my story on thier alert list or favorites!!! thanks a lot guyz!! mwwaahhh!!!

reviews plz... critisisim accepted.. flamesn don't care!! love yah guyz!!


	4. the start of a serious conversation

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE BUT I DO OWN MY SPECIAL CHARACTERS!!**

The three was just left dumbfounded …..

"_Mikan….." _ Was all what they can say……

* * *

Chapter 4: the start of a serious conversation

"_What?" _ Mikan answered dumb fully.

"_We'll just know it later." _ Ruka answered. Then he faced Hotaru. _"Imai-san, so what's the plan?" _ Ruka asked to hotaru who was busy typing in her laptop.

"_What plan?" _ Hotaru asked coldly

"_About what are we going to do?" _ Ruka answered with doubt in his voice

"_I think you're being dumb now aren't you?" _ Hotaru answered coldly

"_What do you mean??!!" _ Ruka answered with the hint of anger on his voice

"_I think it's obvious that we're going there to know then aren't we? Nogi?" _ Hotaru answered to him with dollar signs on her eyes.

Ruka sweat dropped at this and looked at natsume who just made a nod as if agreeing with what hotaru said that his getting dumb.

Ruka sighed and looked at his watch.

"_So what time do you think they'll fetch us?" _ Ruka asked to nobody in particular.

"_They're already here." _ Natsume answered while pointing at the door.

"_Huh?" _ Ruka answered.

Just then knocks could be heard on hotaru's door.

**Knock knock**

"_It's open" _ hotaru answered

Then with the signal given, the door opened slowly revealing hayate and Sophia.

"_Are you guys ready?" _ Hayate asked

"_Yeah, we are. How did you know were my lab is?" _ Hotaru asked.

"_Oh, about that, we asked Mr. Narumi a map and student's name here so we know where your lab is and the reason why we knew ruka-kun's name a while back." _ Sophia answered politely.

_**Flashback…**_

"_I would like to invite you, mikan-chan, natsume-kun and ruka-kun to our house." __Sophia said while looking at his brother. _

_**End of flashback….**_

"_So that's why you knew my name all along." _ Ruka said

"_Let's get going." _ Hayate said, _"I think natsume-kun is getting bored now." _ Hayate added.

"_Sure, let's go" _ hotaru answered plainly

_**Outside the lab…**_

"_By the way, where is your house located?" _ Ruka asked.

Just then, mikan popped out of nowhere and whispered to ruka, _"isn't obvious that we're going to their dormitory?" _ Mikan told ruka as if she knows everything.

"_hehehe… I'll just keep quiet about that." _ Ruka answered with a huge sweat drop at his head.

"_aren't we heading to the northern forest?" _ natsume asked irritably

"_actually we are, natsume-kun. You see, our house is at the middle of the northern forest." _ Sophia answered while smiling at natsume. This made natsume blush a light shade of pink.

"_damn, why is she so cute?" _ natsume thought. _"wait a minute! Did I just say cute??!! This can't be!! I only like the stupid polka!!" _ natsume slapped himself at his thoughts. He was bought to reality when he felt a soft hand on his forehead.

"_natsume-kun, are you okay?" _ asked Sophia who's hand in on natsume's forehead

This made natsume blushed more and immediately slapped Sophia's hand away.

This made the others looked at them and hayate hurried to Sophia who was now holding her swollen hand.

"_Sophia, are you okay??" _ hayate asked worriedly to his sister.

"_uhm, my hand hurts a little but I'm okay." _ Sophia answered to his brother with almost-to-tears eyes of hers.

Hayate saw this and immediately looked at Sophia's hand. _"Sophia, your hand is swollen!!" _ hayate shouted.

He then faced natsume, _"what did you do??!! Why did you hurt her??!! You're the first person to lay a finger on my sister, you're going to pay for this!" _ hayate shouted so loudly that sent chills on natsume But he didn't show it.

"_onii-chan, it's okay. It's my fault anyway. I held his forehead without permission and I think he doesn't want that." _ Sophia told her brother and gave him an assuring smile.

She then faced the standing natsume in front of her, then said _"I'm sorry for what I did. I think I evaded your private space, I'm sorry." _ Sophia said while bowing down elegantly.

"_tch" _ was all what natsume said but deep inside him he was shocked at Sophia's humbleness and kindness.

Sophia just smiled at him which his brother clearly knows why.

"_sorry about what happened, well, let's get going." _ Sophia said and thought . _"this is getting more interesting." _She then smiled at herself and continued walking

_**Middle of the northern forest…**_

"_we're here." _ The twins chorused together while facing an empty lot in front of them.

"_I see there's nothing in here" _ mikan said which made the twins smile.

"_because it's not there……yet" _ hayate said then nodded at her sister which her sister nodded in respond.

Sophia then clapped her hands and a huge mansion suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

The others gasped in surprised and how big the mansion was.

"_welcome to our humble home" _ hayate invited them to enter while he was standing on the front door while holding one of the door knobs and the other was on his side.

The four went inside the mansion and was even surprised how big and clean the inside was.

"_please make yourself comfortable" _ Sophia offered while standing near a long couch offering them to seat down.

"_please wait for a minute while we prepare some snacks." _ Hayate said then pointed at the kitchen .

"_we're at the kitchen if you need us" _ he said and gestured Sophia to follow him.

Sophia then followed hayate to the kitchen.

"_sugoi!!!" _ mikan squeaked in delight on what is she seeing right now.

"_it really is amazing!" _ ruka added.

"_shut up you two, or I'll be forced to shoot you with my improvised baka gun" _ hotaru said coldly while pointing her baka gun at the two.

The two kept silent fearing the wrath of hotaru's baka gun

"_this is making me wonder more about those two." _ Hotaru said

"_this is nothing to be amazed of" _ natsume said coldly

"_oh really? And I actually saw you shocked when you saw their mansion. Too bad I haven't caught it in camera." _Hotaru said whit the tone of dismay on her voice.

"_really??!!" _ mikan asked loudly.

"_yes, and if you don't shut up I'll really use this to you!" _ hotaru said with the tone of being pissed this time.

"_damn you imai" _ natsume cursed under his breath

The four waited the heard Sophia and hayate's footsteps

_**Inside the kitchen…**_

"_because of this they'll know more about us." _ Hayate said to his sister

"_onii-chan, I know, it's just that we really can't stop it." _ Sophia answered while pulling out a huge cake on their refrigerator

"_okay, okay, so one-chan, I see you read that hyuuga's mind a while ago?" _ hayate asked teasingly

"_in a matter of fact I did." _ She answered while pulling out tea cups this time. _" and I think it would be helpful if you help me prepare?" _ Sophia asked his brother who was just staring at her the whole time.

"_oh, I'm sorry. By the way, why did we just not tell them our real alices?" _ he asked.

"_because they'll know it very soon" _ Sophia just answered and started walking back to the living room.

"_whatever you say" _ was all what hayate answered while trailing back at his sister

The twins went back to the living room with a tray of tea and cake.

"_sorry for making you wait" _ Sophia said while putting down the cake she was holding on the table.

"_yeah, we're sorry." _ Hayate said and placed the tray of tea he was holding on the table.

"_it's okay" _ mikan answered with a big smile on her face.

The twins just smiled at this. Sophia then saw natsume staring at her and she gave her one of her cutest smile. This made natsume blush and said _"let's get starting already. I don't have all the time." _ He managed to say just to keep his blush

"_mou natsume, you're such a killjoy" _ mikan complained which made natsume glare at her.

"_it's okay mikan-chan." _ Hayate said and flashed mikan a cute smile

This made mikan blush this time and just placed her one hand on her head the laughed.

Natsume saw this and felt jealous of it. Sophia felt natsume's alice and nullified it.

Natsume just stared at her and she just smiled.

Ruka on the other hand was blushing while looking at hotaru who was actually taking pictures of natsume. Ruka realized his feelings for hotaru long time ago which makes him blush everytime hotaru face him

"_something wrong nogi?" _ hotaru asked coldly when she caught ruka looking at her.

"_nothing imai-san" _ ruka answered with the tone of scared on his voice

"_good" _ was all what hotaru said and continued on her work of taking pictures of natsume

"_let's get starting" _ hayate said with the tone of seriousness on his voice. While sitting down a chair in front of the four (natsume,ruka,mikan,hotaru)

"_we'll let you know the real us now so get ready" _ Sophia added seriously which made the four listen attentively

The atmosphere was very quiet that you'll hear even a pin drop

then the twins chorused together _"you'll know who the amazing twins really are"_

* * *

that's all minna san!! By the way thanks for those who reviewed!! Namely ladalada!! Thanks a lot!! Mwaahh!!!

By the way I would like to thank Yvanniah for giving me a inspiring FLAME.. gee, if you think that'll make me down, well I'm sorry. It won't I think you even bothered to make an account here to place me on your fav. Author and fav. Story isn't it? If it's a piece of crap, then your taste is for piece of craps because you placed my story on your favorites… duh… if you placed it in there it means you liked it and because you placed it there, it means you liked my story which you call crap. Gee, you have a great taste of crap things my friend.

I would really want to thank you, by the way, no hard feeling my friend. Awash… heheheheh… see yah!!

Again plz keep on sending those reviews plz!!!! Mwwwaaahhhh!!!!!!!


End file.
